My Life
by XManwathielX
Summary: An upsetting heart warming adventure of a 18 year old girl through her life with the unexpected relation to the supernatural world. With 6 small chapters. hope you like it and comment below. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

It was a just a normal street with normal people , except this one house at the corner of a street where all trees and grass had died and turned brown,

no-one knew who or what lived there but there was terrible rumours about it.

However one boy, who did not live in the street, in the hole street did not believe these rumours, one day he made a bet (when he went round his friends) that he would find out what's in the house.

All the children from the street came onto their lawns and just as the poor boy came across the houses lawn he turned around to see the children and concerned mothers and fathers at their window of their houses,

he turned back around and strode to the front door, you could see that he wasn't scared but the opposite he was curious,

he turned when he got to the door but this time only his head, a little boy shouted

"If your not back in 10 I'll call dad"

the older boy nodded and whispered to himself

"I'll be fine"

Then he knocked on the old wooden door...

The door opened a little and a hand pulled him in,

he was pinned up against the door

"who are you"

"I'm...I'm Dean Winchester, I just wanted to know what was in this house"

"Well you've found your answer"

she let go but still had a knife to his chest

"You live here alone" said dean curiously

At first she did not answer, to his shock, she splashed some kind of water on him

"Thank you" he said sarcastic, while whipping his eyes

"Don't mention it" She said in the same tone

"Did you think I was a demon"

She looked surprised as he said that

"Oh Right..., well I live here... with my little...sister"

She said this in an unsure way, but he new he could gain that trust.

They spoke of there age which was both 18 and the little one who has just turned 4

"Name" he asked

"Paige and she's Maxine" Pointing to herself and the baby

"Is she really your sister"

"No... I found her.. and we came here" She chuckled a bit "its not too bad here

With Maxine around its kinda fun

she closed the conversation with silence and a sad stare to the ground, but soon later Dean slashed the silence with complimenting her and asking questions = flirting.

They spoke, what felt like for hours but Dean remembered about what his little brother had said and just at that moment, a man came bursting though the door Dean shouted for him weaving his arms telling him he's ok, his dad acted quickly to get him out the way and a shot was heard the hole way down the street,

back in the house with Dean in complete shock and as soon as he came out of the shock he ran to Paige with both arms wrapped around her as she fell to the ground he immediately pressed on the wound,

"Someone get the ambulance" Dean shouted in stress

A young boy came in slowly the tall man closed the front door as he noticed what he had hit,

"Dad what happened" Said the young boy, his dad ignoring his cry

"Son I'm so sorry I just wanted to protect you, I thought you was in danger"

His dad was completely shocked

"Dean, what's gonna happen to Maxine" Paige worries

"What do you mean, your gonna be ok and we can look after her me and you"

Dean and Paige were crying.

"Thank you"

"Thank you for what" Dean said confused

"For making a homeless girl smile"

they both smiled and laughed gently.

She closed her eyes and was past.

Maxine stared crying in her cot.

They all stood up in front of the warn out cot with Maxine inside, looking up at them.

John the tall man said, still looking at Dean,

"We cant go to the police and..." he looked at the child like he had seen a ghost but as the two boys looked across at him he hid his shock

"I'll take care of her, she'll be alright"

the boys looked with concern

"Go on and get home"

"But dad" Dean cried, I will take care of her

Dean was still unsure.

"I will call her family"

He rushed them away as fast as he could, he new he couldn't just leave her here so he was forced his phone out of his pocket and called a woman who could take her into care.

A little while later a woman came through the doors of the old house, she leapt to see a child in a cot, and asking who's it was and then she remembered Johns last girlfriend and the year before she past.

"Take her away from here, the boys never find out ok, this is in your hands now take her far away from here" She said

she new what the consequences are for throwing your child away and not telling the other children.

The lady took the baby back to her home were she put her up for fostering,

after John hid the body out in the back yard, once he got home Dean was standing in the hall way facing the door with Sam watching T.V. On the couch,

it was a small house, more like a hotel room but a very cheap hotel room, there was always a fridge full of beer for John and Dean, Sam followed the trail a little later.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later it was 2010 and back in foster home Maxine become a trouble for the home she went to a family, but when she was twelve she ran away and was found when she was sixteen and now she was eighteen and the lady who brought her in could not take care of her any more so she called her over one day and told her she had no choice but the next family who come in would be her home and that she could not come back here as there would be no more room if she ran away again.

Two days later a couple came in asking for a young girl and as soon as they saw her they fell in love but she had other Ideas, as she got walked out with a backpack of stuff she said to the lady

"Are you happy now mother"

(As she did look after her, her hole life).

She resisted leaving but Maxine blinked and before she knew she was in a place were she had no clue,

however you think she's in a nice family with a cat and dog, a beautiful home, with the most wonderful gardens with a tree with a swing on one of the trunks.

But that wasn't the worst thing, it was the people they were horrid and they should be in jail for what they do for a living which is training girls to become worriers, at first she hated it there, there were a bunch of girls who wanted to know what Maxine was like but they just pissed her off too much they kept wanting to start a fight but she tried to resist, sometimes she would get beaten up badly but the worse one was the last time Maxine got beaten up.

Maxine was on the floor bleeding and a group of big girls laughing at her,

she looked up and saw a light and then something covered it and Maxine was ready for another hit, when a man came up to her and pulled her up by her hair, she cold not see at this moment with all the blood dripping down her face.

She screamed in pain and anger

"Everyone go back to there room" the tall man shouted

she stood up with blood spilling down her face with a hatred look upon her face to the man but her sight was terrible and cloudy he tried hep her walk but she resisted and pushed him away,

"Get away from me I don't need your help I don't need anyone's help"

"Its okay now, they wont hurt you"

"Get the fuck away from me, why wont you leave me alone"

he kept trying to help her but she did not want help, he grabbed for her hand but she fell to fast,

she slipped on her own blood, she fell straight onto her elbows then her head she groaned in pain.

She lay there in pain while the man stood next to her examining her

soon after, she rolled over in pain he tried to help her up, she had no energy to resist,

"There we go, its ok now, those girls were just tryin to figure you out" he said with concern he had an fair American accent

"So was I supposed to fight back"

he chuckled your the first girl to say that,

"So I'm guessing you do fight"

"I wouldn't say I fight, just that I can"

he took her to the kitchen, it was tiny like a cheap takeaway kitchen.

As he opened the door there was a little girl crying with a small teddy in her hands, he struggled but he dragged Maxine over to the counter next to the sink, he lifted her up on to the counter,

she groaned in pain once more

"Sorry, I don't mean to hurt you"

He gave Maxine a warm cloth, and he pretended to wash is face

"Now you"

"I'm not an idiot" she said, and as he turned to the little girl, Maxine smiled a little bit.

"Hey, hey what's the matter Charlotte"

"The girls are being horrible to me" The young girl slarde her words but you could easily understand her if you really listened.

"Well do they get an ice lolly"

she shook her head with a smile on her face, he went to the freezer and gave her a pink lolly

"And its pink specially for you"

She jumped off and skipped away happily.

While Maxine slowly washing her face gently and twitching as she washes the cuts and browses, with the man saying

"Sorry about that, she's just got here, abo...ut a week ago"

"its fine, do people always get beaten and bullied in here"

he looked at her in a disappointed way then turned and carried on with what he was doing.

The girl that beat Maxine came in and to the fridge and picked up a bottle, then she turned to Maxine

"Aww is daddy taking care of you"

"Lucy"He warned her

"I could have beat you if I wanted you"

Lucy leaped herself on to Maxine and held her throat over the sink, Maxine swept her foot towards her face so Lucy fell back.

As soon as she fell to the ground there was once a crowed with shocked faces all around,

three big girls, obversely friends of Lucy, joined up against Maxine,

the man started to help but as she fought back he stepped away,

Lucy stood up wiping her bloody lip and said

"Did HE teach you that, uh prophetic" Lucy laughed

"No, I just got here dumb shit" Maxine laughed mirroring Lucy's,

Some of the other girls chuckled holding in their burst of laughter

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted turning her head to the other girls

"Get her and take her to the back"

The girls struggled to get a grip of her arms, but she thought back with punches and kicks,

however, the man stepped in trying to break the fight but got in the way of a punch from Lucy to Maxine and was knocked out, the girls grabbed the hands of Maxine and tucked them behind her back,

She kept struggling, then stood up straight and Lucy stood too and through a punch at Maxine's stomach which made her groan while Lucy laughed

"See this is what happens when you break MY rules"

Maxine rolled her eyes.

"Take her to the back"

And that was it, they took her to the back and started punching her in the stomach till she coughed up blood, punch after punch, with the girls laughing.

Lucy threw one more punch and Maxine dropped to the ground like a lighting bolt,

She coughed up blood and spat it to the floor, they took one look at her and ran back inside locking the door behind them.

Maxine struggled to get up to see two pairs shoes, a pair of shiny shoes, and brown boots.

"I was against 4 girls that was not a fair fight"

"What are you talking about"He had a sweet innocent voice

"What are you doing out here" He said again  
>"She just said she had a fight" The other man had a deeper voice<br>Maxine struggled to get up but when she did she wiped her mouth with her sleeved, as she looked up at the two men she smiled and twiddled her hair in a flirtatious way

"So, what you guys doing here"  
>They looked at each other confused<p>

"Don't you know why your here"The deeper voice man said  
>"You disgust me, I did not know what house this was well I guess with the bitch in charge" Maxine was shocked<p>

the men looked at each other once more as they thought and there face shocked

"Wow, wow, no we're not like that" They looked at each other knowing that they have to tell her, She crossed her arms in waiting to be told.

"Were are detectives, that's Sam I'm dean "

"Okay so what are you investigating Sam and Dean"

"This house and who lives in it ?, we've had a complaint from the neighbours"

She nodded in agreement.

They started walking towards the door when Maxine collapsed but luckily grabbed by Dean,

"She's lost a lot of blood"Says Sam in concern.

"No I haven't, it was a small fight I'm fine"

The tall man was standing at the door

"Put her down now" He said through the door

"She's lost a lot of blood you need to get her to a hospital, its just down the road"Dean suggested

"No just put her down and I will take care of her"

"Lucy, give me back the keys"He said as he turned his head indoors

"Is she your sister"Dean asked Maxine

"Is she yours" She said faintly

"You remind me of someone I used to know" Dean asked

"Was she cute" I asked

"Can we take her to the hospital we will bring her right back"

"No just leave her there, Maxine its ok don't worry" the man said

"I've never felt happier" She whispered.

However the tall man would not take it, he ran back and through the door

"I said put her down" but this time he had a pistol in his hands

"Put the gun down idiot its mostly your fault I'm here"Maxine moaned

he put his gun back in the back of his jeans and went to get Maxine then Lucy came with the three girls behind her,

"Can you take her now"

This time Lucy's eyes where black

Maxine grabbed the man back with Dean and Sam

"quick she's a demon" Maxine shouted but the man was confused

"I know she had a black heart but not a demon, they don't exist"

"Okay smart ass explain that then" Maxine said sarcastic

"Dean and Sam this might shock you but Demons exist"

"We know that's why we are here"

Maxine turned in shock and took out a knife with pattens on and then another ,

So did Dean and Sam, the Man looked at Dean and Sam then at Maxine with more shock

"How did you get a knife like that"

"Talk later"

she ran towards the girls, the three girls came in front of Lucy and was ready to attack, then two of the three came up and Maxine ran and stabbed both in the chest, Dean stepped in by stabbing the third demon while Maxine stood back up again,

"Thanks"

They looked back at the door and Lucy was gone.

There was a moment of silence then Maxine turned and saw the man shocked with a pale white face and blue-ish lips, at first she thought it was normal from seeing what he had seen but then she realised he has had a panic attack,

"no, no, no" Maxine said as she rushed towards the man, she looked back at the door and stood there with tears in her eyes was the little girl called Charlotte, we heard police sirens around the block,

"You called the police, how could you"

"I didn't it must have been the neighbours, we will deal with him, you have to go... now"

Maxine ran back to take Charlotte's hand

"We have to go now Charlotte, com'on "

they ran off into the forest looking at Dean then turned and ran, no-where to be seen.

"Lets get the girls together and get them to meet us at that shop down the road" Sam points to the shop

"Yeah, get him in the car and I'll get the girls out" Dean says, looking at the house.

Dean and Sam nod then depart.

Dean strolled to the house,

"Anyone in here com'on we have to go now" There was no answer to his call no-one but a small dog, who barked once and his tail waggling happily,

"Sammy"

Sam put the man in the back of the seat and walked towards Dean

"All we have is a stupid dog" Dean says annoyed

"A Jack Russell" Sam corrected him

"I don't care what it is, its not going in my car" He said still annoyed

"We can't leave the dog here, where taking it to the pet shop" Pointing out the obvious

"Not in my car" feeling protective

"Dean" Sam says trying to break him with puppy eyes

"Fine I'll walk" Admitting to his defeat

"Hide him and tell them we are handling this and you know what to do with them"

Sam walked the dog to the pet shop and Dean pulling the bodies inside before the cops see them.

He came back out of the house to find two cop cars and four guns pointed at him so he held his badge up

"me and my partner have got this handled, he went to give a dog, we found, in a pet shop, he'll be back soon" While waving his hands to say that they've got this, they left without a word,

While Maxine and Charlotte are running away from the cops

"Where are we going"

"I don't know Charlie, can I call you Charlie"

"Yes, you are my friend so yes" Charley smiled

"Do you know where we are" Maxine asked ashamed

"Its okay, but no I do not know where we are nor where we are going" Wise Charlie said

"You speak really posh" Maxine complimented her

"thank you, your just pretty" Charlie said charmingly

"Oh thank you"Maxine laughed so did Charlie

they carried on walking till they found themselves a road, they followed the road till there were houses, they looked for an abandoned house were they can stay the night.

The girls walked for hours till they came to a house which looked like it had been burnt down for centres but it was good enough for these girls,

"You ok with this place"

"I think we can make it a home" Charlie chuckled.

As they walked up Maxine pushed Charlie back gently

"Stay behind me" Maxine says in a more serious tone

"I would have anyway" Charlie says sarcastic

Maxine walked gently step by step but the second she trod on the first wooden step, her foot went right though

She had to put her sleeve in her mouth to stop herself from screaming as the wood scraped her leg whispering every swear-word under her breath,

"I'm okay" Maxine says in agony

"I'm fi..ne" as she takes her foot out of the wood.

They both stood up straight and brave to enter the crocked house.

They carried on walking but stopped at the door, Maxine slowly opened the door with her hand secretly tucked under her shirt ready to take out the knife, until Charlie found my hand and held on tight

"I'm a little bit scared, are you" Charlie adds to the silence

"A little.." After a look at Charlie Maxine changed her sentence

"No, no just stay behind me and you will be fine" Reassuring her, she chuckled in knowing what I had done.

Maxine walking In slowly as the floor cracked and creaked, there was a big open hallway and directly in front of the door and across the hallway was a staircase, they did not go upstairs they went to the right, which there was a big two door room,

"I think this is a lounge" Charlie said knowing she was right, Maxine nodded

"Okay lets just stay in here and we will try and get a fire started"

they nodded to the good plan.

They set a fire in the middle of the room then knuckled down to sleep.

Maxine woke up to Charlie screaming, she opened her eyes to see a couple of men and some teenage boys,

"What the hell are you doing in my house"the man ordered he had Charlie with a knife to her neck

"Okay, just please put her down, you don't want no blood on these floors do you"

Charlie screamed

"Too late, now tell me what you doin in my house before I break this girls neck"the man ordered once more

Charlie screamed again

"We needed a place to sleep and we found this house thinking no-one lived here and we are really sorry but if we could just pack up and go"

"Boys we have runner-ways, no-one will miss you'a then" He laughed and that was it Charlie was on the floor in silence and Maxine shocked to see and let that happen

"Now get out" the man shouted annoyed.

He grabbed her by the hair but a man stopped him and told how she could be in use for them and then he dragged her to a room which a couple of men followed, he threw her in and she looked at the bright doorway which was soon replaced by a man and at that moment she knew what was going to happen and it did he grabbed both of her wrists with his hands and in the room there were ropes built in with the wall which he tied her hands to though Maxine did fight back with punches and kicks as hard as she could but it was to late her hands were tied and that was it he slapped her round the face multiple times till she did not struggle no more and he unclothed her slowly with her holding in her cry with small wines known then, she screamed when he kissed her while raping her.

It seemed like hours before there was a knock at the door then a big bang like it had been kicked down, several gun shots were fired, the man who was with her was frightened but did not let go of her with one hand on her arm and the other hand on her leg squeezing tighter every time there was a shot and there was a shot every second.

A few minuets went past without a shot so whoever had come, had been defeated she cried and screamed but the man covered her mouth then the door came flying over the room and a shot was fired and the man over Maxine was dead he feel down still over Maxine and she looked up with a thousand tears in her eyes, and stood in the doorway was Dean Winchester she tried to cover herself up by lifting her legs from under the man and crying at the same time.

Dean came suddenly to lift the man off of her,

"Thank you so much**"**

"Shush, now your safe now**"** He said while un-tieing her arms and legs.

Walking out the door while carrying Maxine, with her looking around to see if Charlie was there but there was no sign of her,

"Hold on"

Maxine nodded her head, she covered her eyes as he opened the door and walked to the car.

"Wait" a small voice shouted from the house Maxine turned to see Charlie running from the house with a slight cut on her neck

"Charlie" Maxine runs up to Charlie with a hug.

"Everyone in the car we need to stop for gas"

As they pulled up at the station Dean stupidly left the keys in the car as Sam went to pay and Dean filled the car up, he had finished filling the car and went to meet Sam to talk.

Maxine slowly climbed into the front seat and twisted the keys as fast as she could, the car turned on instantly with Dean and Sam turning around she reversed and drove off,

"This is a lesson called trying to survive" With Maxine smiling wiping her tears away

"Don't you dare break my car" Dean shouted

"We saved you" Sam added

"I'll call you a taxi" Maxine laughed

However Dean broke into some other car and drove to catch them up until they heard police sirens who went past them rather quickly and Dean hopping it was to catch them,

"She better not of broke my baby" Dean says with concern

"Wait isn't that your car" Sam says pointing to the hard shoulder on the side of the road

"Yeah, alright I'm pulling over"

they pulled over to see Maxine in the front and Charlie in the passenger seat both with grins

"What's the problem officer" Maxine asks

"How old are you young ladies" The police officer says realising their age

"I'm 18 and this little one is 6" Maxine looks at Charlie and back to the officer while tucking her hair behind her ear

"Girls, sorry officer we will take them from here"Sam says

"Theses your girls" the officer looks at Dean then the Girls

"I don't know this man"Maxine says acting confused

the officer looks at Dean terribly with disgust

"No she's not mine but I have to look after her"

"So she's your sisters"

"No and if she was I would kill myself"

"Excuse me I've never seen you before"

both the officer and Dean look at Maxine at the same time,

"Will you young ladies just step out the car for a moment" The officer asks

Maxine nodded and climbed out of the car, squeezed past Dean and walked round to collect Charlie.

"Sorry miss but have you been crying" the officer noticed the redness of her cheeks

"Yes because a man hurt her and I thought he killed her but she survived with a little cut" Maxine said summering what had happened and showing Charlies neck

the man instantly grabbed Dean and put his hands on the boot of the car,

"Hey hey, I'm not the man that hurt them" Dean seeing his apology then straightening back up again and looking at the officer in light disgust,

"Sorry" The officer apologises once more.

"Do you know the names of your parents"

"um.. yes I do but only my father and I can't contacted him, she (my foster mother) told me to never to go looking for him or anyone under the name.

His names...John Winchester but I don't believe her like how can I be a Winchester"

"I'm sorry what, John Winchester"Dean shouted in surprise

"Yeah do you know him"

"Um yeah he's kinda our dad"Sam says as shocked as Dean

"Shit, no no no no they must have got the name wrong then"

"Dad never told us about having a tramp monster for a sister"

"Offence taken"

"Okay, so are you two men taking these Girls home or not" The officer says getting back to the point

"Well I'm not going into a foster home nor is this little cute button nose kid but I am not going home with these"

"Why not they are your brothers"

"Stop saying that"Maxine shouts

"Because she likes him"Charlie giggling and pointing at Dean

"I'm starting to hate you"Maxine says pointing at Charlie

"If you do not go home with these two boys then you will be put in foster care"

"Com'on then, give.. me.. the keys" Dean says in a friendly way

Maxine took the keys out then past the keys but did not let go

"Give me, give...me the keys" Dean more serious

"What its a nice car" Maxine letting the keys go

"No its my car" Dean laying down the rules of (the) his car

"Fine, your car".

While the officer walks away Dean points his finger says

"Don't ever touch my car your lucky this police man's here saving your ass"

The police man turns in confusion

"Ha, you know kids, always getting into trouble" With Dean patting Maxine on the head

"Don't" Maxine says holding Deans wrist

The man nodded.

"Al-right I'll leave it here but put your bitch on a leash next time" the police man laughed with Maxine getting angry and ready to attack, she jumped to knock him on the back of the head but Dean caught her

"Wow, you can't attack police officers now"

"Hes getting on my nerves"

Maxine still annoyed at the man

"Why you would be a cute Jack Russell" The boys laughed.

With one look from Maxine the conversation ended as she garbed Charlie hand and climbed into the car,

"You boys coming"

Dean gave them the hand up but Sam pulled him back

"So are we baby sitting now" Sam said with a bit of sarcasm and anger, Dean could tell that Sam was uncomfortable with taking the girls home,

"What are we suppose to leave our sister here"Dean says with confusion and trying seeing the obvious

"Oh your don't really believe her do you"Sam chuckles not believing in Deans big heart

"Yes I do, how would she know our dad"Dean still sticking up for the girls

"What, you mean John our dad, you know the one we are trying to find" continuing with hope that Dean sees the reality that Sam sees

Dean looks with anger reminding Sam that he knows the situation.

Dean pleaded for Sam to give the girl a chance, they both get into the car with questions running through their mind.

It was silent on the way home however, Maxine tried to break the silence as she noticed the men ignoring each other

"So what do you guys do for a living"

"Same thing you do"Dean said having a quick look at Maxine and Charlie

"Which is?" Sam turned to look then went back at looking out of his window then at Dean who was already looking at him with disgust, which ended the conversation and silence filled the car, like smoke in a burning building.

They pulled up to a house which looked old, Dean and Sam got out the car with a disappointed look on both there faces, followed Maxine and Charlie, they stood holding hands then followed Dean as he walked, he opened the door and shouted

"Bobby!"

Maxine thinking "Who the heck is Bobby" she accidentally whispered it

there was an answer they walked into what was thought to of been the living room and there was an old looking man sitting in a chair with a beer in his hand.

With Maxine looking around Bobby says with the first look at her

"Hows this" with a surprised look on his face

"Maxine"

"What the Maxine"

"Yeah, are you my dad?" Maxine asked

Bobby laughed with Dean and Sam's shocked faces

"Wait, you know who she is... and you never told us" Said Sam with a disappointed and angry look on his face and so was Dean

"John told me not to and I thought she was dead" still chuckling to his shock

"Oh thanks now my own dad said I was dead" Maxine was getting upset with a fair tear in her eye which was soon gone with one blink

"Well, yeah, he thought a life like this for a girl was unreal" He said caring on his chuckle

"Oh really what else did he say? And how do you know me?"Maxine asked,

Bobby had realised that she was offended and stopped with his smile and chuckle but Maxine was not happy, she grabbed Charlie hand and asked where the toilet was and they all replied with

"Down the hall the door right in front of you" at the same time,

she looked and walked down the small hall with Charlie looking back at them.

They heard a door shut and they all looked at each other

"So you knew all along and you didn't want to tell us" Dean said with anger

"I forgot and as I said I thought she was dead" he whispered with anger

"So, Dean, where are they gonna stay and what about the little girl, they can't stay here, you do know that right?"Sam said once again, moaning on about the girls being there.

Both Bobby and Dean was shocked with what he had said and both argued at Sam at the same time, defending the right that there sister should stay

"Fine, FINE, thank you so it looks like she's staying for a while so how the hell can we look after them and find dad because I'm sorry to say this but dad is our mane priority"

They all knew Sam was right and they knew what they had to do.

"So, who are we looking for?" Maxine said standing in the door way with Charlie by her side, the men all turned with Sam's worried face, Dean and Bobby's caring face as normal

Dean said with pride "Tell us what you know"

"Grab a seat because your gonna be shocked".

She literally told them everything she had learnt in her...years of hunting and about the salt and she had a tattoo just like the one Dean and Sam have on there chests but she had one on her arm.

She spoke of how many and what kind(s) of Demons she came across, She had said about meeting a woman who was possessed by a Demon,

"She said her name was Meg she was like a big sister to me"

"Wait Meg"

"Yeah... I'm guessing you know her, but you wont know her.

For one she's a demon and you hunt them and she's bossy and mean, she always told me I was exactly like her but she'll always be MY big sister"Maxine looking of into the memorise, Bobby, Dean and Sam with shocked faces once again.

"We have dealt with her before and yeah she's a handful"Dean says holding in his anger while Maxine laughs at knowing what she's like.


	3. Chapter 3

While with Maxine.

She kept walking with memorise and thoughts running through her mind, crying about the main things and about the little but the crying turned into anger She came up to a park and she remembered about the burger and drink, so she sat down on a park bench and started eating... once she had finished her food and drink she stopped and froze she knew of what to come.

No longer then a second later, she had a rope around her throat and nearly strangled

"You know I have to do this so please make it easy for me"

"Never"Maxine struggles to say, she took her pocket knife and cut off the rope and swung round

"Max please" She had tears in her eyes

"Have I ever done what I'm told... Meg" Maxine was getting angry

"Oh com'on you know you can't kill a demon right cause I haven't taught you" She walked closer to Maxine with every word,

Maxine slipped her hand behind her back without her seeing, running up to her with the knife still not seen but just as she was going to stab but Meg disappear and came up behind her and slit the back of her leg.

Maxine went down on one knee and groaned in agony

"Who is my mother and father"

Meg slit the other leg, she was on both knees

"This is what happens when you don't play by the rules"

"I need to go" Maxine said ferm

"What" Meg thinking where she would go and live,"you was gonna go back to her, she is not the women who brought you in, I am" Meg was infuriated

"So you think I should go with you and let you kill me for a reason I don't fully understand, yes that's what normal people do"

"You are not a normal person that's what I am trying to tell you"

"So tell me who I am"

The arguing and fighting fell silent, Meg sat down on the bench.

"I can't, they will send me back and kill me"

"You wouldn't give your life for mine"

"Of course I would but if I don't kill you now they will kill me and send more and more until you are dead"

"Dean will... I will look after myself... your right I am going to die anyway ain't I"

Meg nodded in sadness.

"You are much like Paige" Meg whispered under her breath so Maxine would not hear

"Okay I'm ready"

"What"

"I'm ready to die"

Meg took Maxine's knife and was about to stab her

"Woh, am I a demon"

"What" she looked at the knife "oh this no I just don't have anything else"

Maxine saw a normal knife and a pistol in Meg's jacket

"com'on lets just get this over with" Meg was getting more and more emotional

"Wait, what's going to happen to me when I die"

"What do you mean" Tears were tripping down her face

"Well will I go to heaven or hell"

"I don't know I'm not god or the devil"

they both chuckled but suddenly stopped when the knife was touching Maxine's throat

"I'm so sorry" she suddenly swapped knife to a normal one and stabbed her in the side, Maxine grabbed her arms

"Who am I like"

Meg was shocked at what she had heard and was ashamed

"There was this young girl called Paige and she took you in when you was a baby and at the night she died someone was there with her, anyway, he fell deeply in love with her and he has never forgotten her and that was it my best friend had gone and that's another reason why I took you in" Meg smiled with her tears still falling and Maxine

"Was she my mum and was he my dad"

"No but she treated you like her daughter and he was going to look after you until Paige died"

Maxine was struggling to breath

"No, Max" They both cried in holding eachother, laying on the floor with Megs arms around Maxine.


	4. Chapter 4

Then a car screeched round the corner and parked on the path of the park,

of course it was Bobby, Dean, Sam and Charlie, Charlie stayed in the car (this time).

Dean ran as fast as he could to catch Maxine and he did, he held her in his arms

"Com'on this is not going to happen to me again please God"

Sam caught up, he remembered the same thing

"We need to get her to the hospital... now"

Dean picked her up.

A flash came behind him, as he turned he new what it was,

"Hi Dean, it's okay I will not let our Maxy die as I did"she said

"Paige, you sound different"He said with tears in his eyes

"it's because I'm an angel now, I can't be the same Paige" her voice came back

"don't just stand there lay her on the bench" and her attitude

he chuckled and laid her down softly

"Are you Paige"Maxine said coughing in-between

"Yes and its all true what Meg told you"

"So who was the guy you fell in-love with"

Paige looked across at Dean, and Dean looked back, Paige put her soft hand across Deans

"I think we all know" they chuckled

"You've grown up a bit but before you spoke I knew it was you"Dean said to Maxine

"Okay rest now and I will fix you up"Paige said with all the hope

"Stand back"

Dean gets back were Sam and bobby is and hopes while a bight light shines through

"Meg get down they wont see you"

"You saw what I did, I hurt her"

"Yes and you could have killed her but you didn't"

"You know what she is"Meg was confused

"Yes of course I do we are the ones who picked her up"

"Is she gonna die"Meg said sadly

"No but she may remember what happened"Paige said with knowing what Meg would say next

"she's going to hate me"she said putting her hand over Maxines head "isn't she" looking back at Paige

"No she loves you"Paige said putting her hand on Meg's shoulder.

They both sit there, for a while, waiting for her to wake up and talking about memorise and jokes which they sheared years ago,

while laughing and chatting they did not notice the bright glow had gone and everyone were looking at them.

"Get away from her" Dean says holding the knife and walking towards Meg

"No Dean please understand" Paige stands between Dean and Meg

"What" Dean says with confusion

Paige explains everything from everyone's point.

Getting up slowly, Maxine awakes.

"Guys stop fighting"

"Max are you ok" Dean says with care

"Yeah where's Charlie"

"I'm here" Charlie shouted running up to Max

"Paige, Meg this is my little sister Charlie"

"Meg we have taught her well" Paige laughed with Meg

"Yes we have"

"Sorry about this but what are we doing now cause we kinda have an angel whose best friends with a demon who looked after a child for some reason"

"Yeah Paige what's so special about me"

"Max I can tell you yet"

"Yet, Paige look at what my last 18 year's have been like… there has been a demon in every house I've been to and basically everywhere demons are there constantly trying to kill me so I have a right to know who I am"

"Max"

"No tell me"

"Fine! Your my daughter"

"What, no everyone said you found me"

"They were lying to protect you"

"Ok ok so does that make me a type of creature or what… who's my father"

"Your father umm is a nice guy he didn't mean harm, it was my fault really"

"Is it my dad or not"

"Yes, I'm sorry Dean.. you have a little sister"

"Wait so you was 14 giving birth to Max" Sam worried

"Yes but it wasn't your dad's fault, it was mine I swear"

"So what happened" Dean asked

"I… was possessed" she says more ashamed then before

"Does that effect me"

"Meg" Sam asks

"No Sam..I saved her"

"Can we go back t the house so we can carry on this conversation" Bobby As we all turned to the car with many questions 3 demons turned up behind everyone then grabbed Meg

"Give the girl over and we'll let her go"

"Let her go" Sam came next to Max and whispered in her ear then back to Bobby

"Really" she whispered back to Sam With the thumbs up Max was ready

"Max" Dean called She pulled her arm in front of and strechted it towards the demons but sudderenly turned around to Sam

"Sam I can't, Megs there"

"You can't do anything" the demons laughed

"Max?"

"Dean I'm fine"

"No, she's not going anywhere" Dean said walking up to Maxine then standing beside her

"Who wants me",

"Sorry to upset you darling but no one wants you… that's the thing everyone wants you dead"

"Dead? Why"

"That's enough now just let her go" Paige cried

"No!…she doesn't know so I think she has a right to know don't you think"

"Yeah I think she does" the other demon said

"No" Paige shouted Meg suddenly pushed back and ran as fast as she could towards them but failed, the demons behind her grabbed her once more and disappeared into smoke and was gone.

Anger rose in Maxine as she screamed

"No" She flew her arms back

She flew her arms back but didn't realize the consequences then fell to the floor silent in grief then dried the tears and stood to turn around to everyone a half mile away laying on the floor with different expressions on their faces but the one that caught her eye was little Charlie "Charlie!" Then continued

"No Charlie don't be afraid don't cry" she said walking slowly up to Charlie then lifted her up.

As soon as she had grasp of Charlie she lifted her up and held her tight to her chest, continually chanting

"Don't cry Charlie, don't cry" With everyone standing she lets go a little and propped her upon her hip but still holding her close "Max… it's ok"

"I know Charlie" As Maxine leant down to put Charlie down

"Charlie I promise I won't let anything happen to you, no one will ever hurt you again and I… I will never hurt you ever again okay it's you and me" she says holding Charlie's head and tucking her hair behind her ear while she nods to Maxines words

"You and me"

"Yeah" While everyone looks at each other in doubt, Dean couldn't stand being there anylonger, as he walks to the car he was suddenly stopped

Thursday 18:24

by Abbadon "Well isn't this touching… sorry to have to break it but I need a word with Maxine'' ''Where's Meg'' ''There'' Abbadon pointed behind everyone smiling Everyone turned around to see the same two demons with Meg laying on the floor blood everywhere

26 minutes ago

Everyone turned around to see the same two demons with Meg laying on the floor with blood covering her clothes and hands looking up ashamed

"Let her go" Maxine says in a deep tone

"And why would I do that, Maxine, what you don't understand is that THIS is your fault"

"Abbadon!" Dean shouts

"No Dean… how is this my fault that I was born a demon and its not Paige's fault that she was possesed by one of you"

"By one of me, no, one of US"

"Yeah maybe by blood but not by mind"

"Hunny the demons in everyone"

"Yeah I thought he was cheating on me" with the slight smile of disgust and hatred se carried on

"Maxine this is either going to disapear and be sorted with" "okay, I'm listening"

"good, first time you actually are… so one way is giving yourself in or you leaving"

"leaving?"

"Yes, you've done it many times before so I'm sure it won't hurt one more time… but this time make sure you don't come back'' then Charlie stepped forwards though Maxine tried to stop her

"No she's staying with me guess what she's got a family that love her and care about her and she barely does anything we say so she wont do anything a red headed stranger tells her to do"

"oh look you've got a fan"

"Nope I just have a family"

"Maxine, we are your family we have the same blood

same blood" "Paige is my blood and… apparently Dean and Sam are to… alright stop… I'll go"

"No Max" Dean

"Good choice Maxy"

"on one condition... you leave Charlie and Paige alone and you never go near Meg, Sam, Dean and Bobby again"

"Maxine you know that's not a fair trade"

"Who said life was fair"

Abbadon fell silent with a grin, Maxine had her chance so she grabbed it, she rushed over to meg but stopped in realising the two demons but her time was limited so without thinking she flew her arms up and pointed at the men, in a matter of seconds the men where three meters away from Meg laying on the floor. Maxine did not notice at first but ran to Meg and helped her up

"Maxine darling could you just look over there… at those two men"

"Oh shit"

"Yeah that's called the demon inside and that was you"

"No"

"Yeah…you did that without even thinking about it… you could probably send them to hell with just clicking your fingers… we were right about you, you are the strongest"

"Abbadon shut up" Meg shouted with splattered blood

"Meg welcome, you've missed a lot"

"Alright I'm here now so cut the sarcasm"

"I always liked that about you Meg… And I'm actually glad that you've passed it onto Max"

"You leave her alone"

"Awww Meg and Max, well while you were laying on the floor having a nap she said the exact thing, isn't that funny"

"What… oh and you thought she was being serious… wow that's a really shame" she said standing straight while holding hands with Maxine and reaching for Paige but Maxine noticed what she was doing and tried to let go of Megs hand but she held on tight

"Charlie I'm sorry" Meg, Max and Paige was gone,

"No Max… Sam why did Max leave" Charlie said running up to Sam then holding his hand.

"Charlie its because she doesn't love you, she's just like me and all the other demon, COLD HEARTED"

"No she wouldn't, she's my family"

"Unlike you she has a 'sister' and a mother that 'loves her"

"Hey you yeah, shut the fuck up" Dean said trying not to be to soft for the child

"Well I better go, I gotta hunt two demons and and angel down but when I'm done with them I'll come back for you two boys and your father" And with that sentence she was gone.

"Dammit" Dean curses before Bobby continued

"Let's get out of here and back to the house" As they travelled back to the house silence became evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Back with Maxine, yelling was the only expression she had

"Meg are you out of your fucking mind, I need to be there for Charlie and Dean uh… I need to go back right now"

"No no no Max no" Paige ordered

"No your not seriously okay with this right… Dean is back there"

"All that matters is you okay"

"Max they won't hurt them… Your more important to Abbadon"

"What?"

"Guys let's just get inside"

"Where are we?"

"Don't freak out but your foster home"

"What no I'm not going in there… Anyway I only have one bed in my room and they've given it away" Maxine says nervously

"Maxy we booked it in advance its fine" Meg laughed as they linked arms and walked up the stone stairs with Maxine thinking of all the times she had here good and bad, tears came to her eyes as Meg knocked on the door

"Ok just a minute"

"She sounds nice" Meg whispered

"Wait Paige did she see your body"

"um… I don't know"

"Of coures you didn't you were dead… oh sorry" Maxine said

"Right well were about to find out" as the door locks clicked Maxines heart fell then the door opened

"oh hi how can I hel… Maxy…"

"I'm the girl who called you a while ago, we really need a safe place to bunk"

"Well of coures but f anyone knew Maxy, they would know to come here… well let me get you girls… in are you called Paige by any chance" She said while walking in, Maxine could see Paige had no explanation

"She's not Paige how can she be Paige right"

"Right I know with all your fathers supernatural crap ok and you are Paige but how… demon?"

"No I'm the demon"

"Oh well Max can you throw that mat out for me" Maxine turned it over to see a demons trap patterned into the mat,

"By any chance.. would you have anything else.. anti-demon"

"No but don't go in Maxines room just yet, your father made sure you was safe" With Megs nod we all sat down for Maxines questions to run out but the lady had more

"Okay well my names Andrea but you can call me Andy like Max does, so lets get down to business my first question is what are you?"

"I'm an angel" the door creecked and they all turned around

"Your an angel" a little girl came running in then realised Maxine was sitting there and ran to her and sat on her lap

"April" Maxine shouted

"Maxine is she a real angel like a real real one"

"April no she's not ok, there's no such things"

"But you told me monsters where real"

"Maxine you didn't" Andrea said

"Right Lucy don't believe anything Maxy says okay she's just trying to scare you" As Andrea takes April back to her room Maxine needed to break the silence

"So is anyone thirsty" they headed out towards the kitchen where a couple of girls are standing by the counter

"Well Maxine welcome home 'again' though this is your high score and to be honest we are all so proud of you seriously" One of the girls said in a snoby and patronising way

"Bitch, please fuck off"

"Aww look she brought home friends, well 'friends' you can take her back now her cell is calling and her time is probably up… now we know the real reason she's been gone so long is that she got arrested... I wonder why, maybe annoying everyone or shoplifting 'cause we all know you've done that plenty of times' or because you got in a fight"

"'omg hahaha that's so funny'… now SHUT THE FUCK UP before I punch your EGO back into your head"

"ladys ladys" Andrea calls running into the kitchen

"Your arguing has to stop okay.. Lucy they will be staying for a few days so be a nice girl"

"Ha a nice girl, she couldn't be nice if you shoved rainbows and unicorns up her ass"

"Andrea!"

"Maxy was just being silly okay she didn't mean it" The girls shoved past Maxine as they left the room.

The bad look from Andrea was all Maxine needed to make her say sorry

"Sorry… You know we've never gotten on and she's a pain, I'm surprised shes still here.. Sorry"

"Its okay this time, well you lady's must be starving"

"Oh angels don't eat… But I'll have a glass of water"

"Ladies in this house we don't have water we have the other W drink… WINE" While Andrea poured the drinks with conversations blooming Maxine left to see her old room, she gasped when she opened the door then a few seconds later shouting erupted

"Who the fuck messed with my room who!" The ladies rushed upstairs

"Maxy no one has touched your room"

"No someones been in my room… Look at it" Andrea walked in with heart in throat as she gasped as well

"Maxy I swear this must have just happened"

"Lucy!" Lucy came rushing out with every girl in the house behind her

"Have you been in my room"

"Who the hell would want to go in their" Maxine grabbed hold of Lucys hair and pulled her to the door of her room

"So you think this happened on its own"

"Oh my god, Maxine I swear I like messing with you but I would never touch your stuff'" As Lucy examined the room she spoke out loud

"Wheres the Teddy's head"

"Over there, my mum gave me that before she died" she said with tears escaping down her face not realising Paige's teary face

"Your box is everywhere… Everything you've ever owned is just… ruined… All the daggers and blades and lockets… Just ruined"

"Okay Lucy if it wasn't you then who was it" Maxine turns to the rest of the girls, who flinched and moved back when she looked.

"Uh speak up now, WHO DID THIS"

"Maxy I don't think it was any of them" Meg added

"Everyone's too scared to mess with you this much"

"Whoever did do this is gonna pay for it" Everyone whispered with worried faces but they were all thinking the same

"Okay girls can you take Maxine downstairs and make her some hot chocolate you know our way" Andrea says trying to keep everyone calm As all the girls left Andrea became very worried "Meg I know that your a demon but I know Maxy and when she's mad she's mad but I gotta tell you… I've never seen her this angry, she had real determination in her eyes seeking revenge" she said crying with every word

"Hey we will look after her.. and she does have her mum back"

"But she loved that teddy, she prayed to it every night… Wishing that you would find her and her father... And to be honest in my many eyes of having this house I've never seen a girl more broken and to be the one I most loved" she said with a chuckle at the end Though Paige had constant tears everyone seemed to stay calm

"Oh I'm sorry Paige..I I didn't mean to upset you"

"No this isn't your fault its mine, I should have been there… Quite shocking though that Dean had to be there at that day then her father walking in with a gun… I don't think I can tell her that her father killed me, I just can't… I've already hurt her enough"

"Well you know best for your girl"

"No… No she's your girl… I gotta go, I'm sorry I never should have shown my face to her, shit I'm an Angel I can't be a mother to her and I can't always be here for her… but shell have you two"

"No Paige I'm dead and so is she if you leave her with me ok"

"I'm sorry" Turning around to the stairs everyone gasped

"You were gonna leave me" standing at the top of the stairs, Maxine stood with tears falling and with all her trust smashed

"No I wasn't… Look Maxy I'm an angel now so I can't stay forever and I didn't want to lead you on any longer… cause to be honest I'm not a mother and when I was… I was pretty shit" "You could have just told me like a normal person"

"You don't need me"

"I've needed you for 18 years and not once did you come around to help and with every fight, every punch I prayed to you... And with everything I did I DID IT FOR YOU"

"I know I'm so sorry I really am"

"No your not" Paige meant in for a hug but Maxine pushed away suddenly and tripped, with every scream her head hit the floor, tumbling down the wooden stairs other screams were heard. When Maxine finally stopped they all rushed down stairs looking at the blood painted on a couple steps and the walls but Maxine woke up with blurred vision.


	6. Chapter 6

With the ladies on the stairs and the girls in the hallway their was a knock at the door but before anyone could open it or shout out something, it came in

"Maxine no" A man had knelt down and held Maxines head up

"John?" Paige said

"Paige? What the hell"

When Maxine finally woke up with agonising pain she opened her eyes to Paige standing shouting at a man standing in front of her

"Are you my dad?"

"Yes Maxine I am, look you've had quite a fall okay so get some rest and I'll sort this all out"

While Maxine closed her eyes Paige whispered ''Your not sorting anything out, she's staying here with me'' ''Paige we both haven't been there for her but least you got to spend a little time with her''

"That's because you shot me"

"Hey keep it down alright, Maxine is not going to know"

"I'm keeping her"

"Your an angel, its impossible"

"And your a hunter which is still impossible"

"Why doesn't she stay here in the foster home"

"No, I'm sorry Andy but I'm her mother"

"I'm sorry I'm her father and now she is under a lot of threats and I didn't know she could fight so I think the safest place for her is with me"

"Do you even know what she is or anything about her"

"No I don't because Andy I thought a hunting life was a bad idea for a girl you know that"

"No don't let Andy make this decision that's unfair"

"How is it unfair its either me taking her or the demons taking her pick"

"…"

"You can't seriously be thinking about that question"

"Shut up everyone!" Maxine shouted

"Its my life and I choose what happens"

"No Maxine no"John shouts

"What? how do you know what she's thinking?"

"Because I'm John Winchester and I'm her father, Maxy you can not kill yourself"

"No she is not thinking that"

"Yes!… I was thinking that and its the only way"

"No you don't understand, have you killed anyone?"

"That's a stupid question" she said with all the other girls around looking disgusted

"Yeah I have I'm sorry but he would have… done a bad thing and she had it coming to her and that was a demon so I had to" With everyone with shocked faces and terrified

"Well you might go to hell, well you may be excepted in heaven"

"I'm her mother so I'll let her in… Wait no your not killing yourself"

"Maxy whatever happens the demons will hunt you down, a girl like you won't just die and never come back because you will"

"I'm sorry, look after Charlie she's a great kid" Then Maxine ran out the front door with John following her but she ran into the road and a huge gate was in the way, she had no where else to go then suddenly she closed her eyes and clicked then appeared in the park where there was a little pond in the middle and grass and foot paths leading to the two entrance, then got out the demon knife from her back pocket the tried to put it through her tummy but she couldn't though as much as she tried she just got more angry with herself

"Meg you need to do it… I can't" Meg appeared next to me with a tear rolling down her cheek

"I can't" Meg cried

"You have to" Maxine said putting the knife in Megs hand then Meg kissed her forehead and then hugged her when three demons appeared in front of us Maxine looked back out the house to see Andy and John putting their hands over their mouths in disbelief She knew this was the end so she grabbed the knife off of Meg and shout it though her stomach and went down holding the knife after the demon dyeing inside her, with her last breath she looks back at the house to see John running at the gate crying and shouting her name then suddenly a car pulling up, 67' Imparla Deans car, then seeing Dean and Sam getting out the car followed by Bobby and Charlie,

"Dad?" Dream and Sam questioned with shock but as soon as Dean saw Maxine he shouted then jumped the gate onto the shed next to it and jumped off it then ran to Maxine holding her head up and body close

"Meg!" Dean shouts

"I didn't"

"Well she didn't kill herself, who was it!" Dean shouts again

"Yeah she did Dean… I'm so sorry" Dean stood with revenge to see the three demons and took a step when they disappeared in fright but Dean went straight back down to Maxine to tear then wash away the pain in the pond near by and stood to see John still holding on to the gate with tears flooding his eyes then picking her body up and walking with Meg to the entrance to the house. They laid the body onto the kitchen table with everyone she loved around except for Charlie who was meeting her new home and friends,

"Dad we need to cremate her" Dean said smashing the silence

"No not yet"

"Dad I agree with Dean, they could get her back"

"And so can we"

"I'm sorry John but I don't think there's a way" Bobby said

"There has to be" John said slamming his fist onto the table

"How old is she 18, she can't die like that at the age of eighteen"

"Well you killed me when I'm eighteen… Okay calm down I'll see if she's in heaven and I'll bring her down" As she left silence came again until

"She won't be upon there… If she's not dead dead then she's in hell and they've got her"

Then a few seconds later Paige returns with bad news

"Let's just say Dean was right" she said with tears running down her face "No, no I can't be right no not this time"

"So do they have her" Bobby asked

"Yeah, they do"

Everyone broke, though in different ways, John broke in anger, Dean broke in revenge were everyone else broke in worry and fear.

BACK IN HELL

"Maxine I told you, we would find you"

"Abbadon what happened.. I.. I thought I died"

"Ha, you have done many bad and awful things in your time so yes you came to hell"

"What are you going to do with me" she said with her heart rate rising

"Maxy calm down we're just going to train you up to becoming a fighter with your powers and winning the war for us"

"Against who"

"Okay this might be a bit difficult for you but the angels in heaven"

"No… I'm not doing it"

"Maxy you think I can't make you oh boys"

(Growling)

"What are they"

"They have many names but I like to call them hell hounds, Deans favourite as well enjoy boys"

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"They're very hungry"

"No!" She screamed

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
